1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical end joint systems, and more particularly, to a mechanical end joint system useful for the transverse connection of numerous strut elements to a common node to permit the rapid assembly and disassembly of diverse skeletal framework structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of skeletal framework structures with increased structural integrity and efficiency is essential to the success of many projects involving the exploration of space. Due to limitations in orbital payload capacity and in the mobility of the astronauts who will be constructing such structures, simplicity and ease of assembly are major goals. Furthermore, the weightlessness of space demands the development of very rigid structures with no free movement between the members thereof.
One area of weakness in prior space structures has been the failure to produce a structurally sound joint system which eliminates the possibility of free movement between the joint halves during loading or vibration. Previous methods of making terrestrial joint connections in a framework structure using mechanical fasteners, welding operations, or threaded fittings are unsuited to space applications. For example, suited astronauts, who have a limited amount of time in which to work require a joint which requires little energy to assemble, since they will be required to assemble many joints in a work shift.
Also, because of the enormous cost of keeping astronauts in space relative to the costs associated with construction on earth, a joint system is demanded which requires minimum time to assemble. Thus, a need continues to exists for a joint system for column elements in a framework structure that is easily and quickly engaged, with a minimum of force or manipulations, and which eliminates the possibility of free movement between the joint halves which may be engaged between two fixed nodes.